Divergent Warriors
by The Supernatural Alpaca
Summary: Bea is an Abnegation born cat but she hopes to go to her dream faction, Dauntless. When she takes her Aptitude Test she doesn't get the results she expected, Divergent. She has the choice of three factions: Abnegation, Erudite, or Dauntless. The choice is hers, and once it's made... there is no turning back. Will Bea make it through initiation? Who will she meet along the way?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

A silent but powerful gust of wind blew over the moors making the reeds in the river sway spreading ripples across the still pond. The pond then trails over to a thick pine-forest then thins out to a dangerous path where monsters roam. Across the path is a dense marsh forest and farther in is a home of the Abnegation.

The shadows of the tall houses loomed over the fence making it seem like a dark shadow. A silhouette of a cat, poised atop the fence, appeared four other shapes in the form of cats as well sat side by side.

"Glad you could all make it," said a burly black tom with dark amber eyes. The dark clouds shading the moons light floated away providing dull light for the cats.

A beautiful white she-cat with one green eye and a scar blinding her other spoke, "What have you called us all here for Blackstar?"

"Well Clawstar, we have to discuss the aptitude tests," a black tom with dark grey patches and ice blue eyes said.

A sleek-furred grey-blue she-cat with blue eyes stepped into the dull light, "And Divergents, Slatestar" She said the word with caution as if they were a curse.

The same black tom spoke once more and walked into the light, "We have discussed this before, any and all Divergents will be annihilated once found or proven they are truly Divergent,".

A pair of deep dark blue eyes shone in the light and a silver tabby tom spoke, "I feel as if annihilating them will affect us,".

The grey-blue she-cat spoke, her voice low and steady, " _How_ Marcus?" She asked.

"Well Shellstar, don't you think they serve a purpose in our world?"

This seemed to disturb the she-cat since her fur slightly bristled, "Are you saying Divergents should be free to roam our world ready to destroy it themselves?".

"Enough," Blackstar snarled, He stood balancing on the fence, "I agree annihilating all Divergents may effect us but not in a good way." He jumped off the fence which usually was a sign the meeting was over but turned to say one last thing, "Just remember, _all_ Divergents are dangerous," The moon was then covered in mist darkening the ground completely.


	2. Chapter 1: Aptitude Test

**Chapter 1:**

The sun filtered through the dew covered leaves on the tall oak trees. A small summer breeze blew shaking the dew off the soft green leaves. A small golden she-cat with grey-blue eyes lay crouched on the forest floor and small but decent vole standing in front of her.

 _You won't get away this time,_ I thought filled with determination. I took a to where my paws would land exactly on the vole only to find my world disappear and fall back into my soft bedding. I sighed in exasperation and heard a clanging noise coming from the other side of the wall. Standing up and stretching, my collar bell jingling along with me, I slowly made my way toward the clanging noise knowing that it was feeding time and that it wouldn't go away anytime soon. Seeing my tall twoleg standing above me made me feel smaller than ever.

Many cats underestimate me for my size, even though I really don't have much strength didn't mean I wouldn't make it. Make it where exactly? I always thought the Abnegation life was too soft for me. Always being provided with food and homes instead of being able to live like the other factions out in the wild. Many cats would think this is paradise here but paradise is not when you have a curfew and locked inside a limited space. Paradise isn't where you can't feel the fresh air breeze flow through your fur every day. I am allowed to go outside but it's just not enough, I still have limits.

Tomorrow night is my aptitude test day though, I want to leave Abnegation but I feel if I do I won't fit in anywhere else. I'm afraid if I get Abnegation I will be trapped forever, I truly don't know where I belong. I take scarce bites of my food not feeling very hungry today. I leave it behind knowing when I return it will either still be there, filled up, or gone. I exit the house through the little flap in the door seeing my brother sitting at the end of the path of my twoleg home. "Hey Caleb," I say as I walk down towards him with a smile on my face. He is the only relative I really speak to since our mother and father are always so busy helping around as usual Abnegation cats would do. I sit next to him and he looks at me smiling, "Hey Bea,"

"What have you been up to lately?" I ask starting a conversation. "Well thinking about tomorrow night mainly," he replies. I gulp and ask, "A-are you nervous?" His ears perk and his eyes widen, "No not at all," I look at my paws and I still feel his eyes on me. "I am guessing that, that question was more directed towards you than me wasn't it?" I don't reply but I still stare at my paws. I see him out of the corner of my eyes stand up and stand in front of me. I look up to see his green eyes staring into mine. "When you go through the test just remember no matter what you get or choose, think of the family…" He hesitates before adding, "But also think of yourself." That is the last thing I hear him say before I see him disappear behind the fence towards his twoleg home. I sigh and head back into my house...

* * *

I stand on the fence that separates twoleg-place from the forest and am there before anyone else. I stare into the forest and swear I see slight movement until I find my brother Caleb and two others behind him. Susan and Robert, I almost forgot they were taking their tests today also. "Hello Susan, Robert." I say dipping my head in normal Abnegation greeting. They dip their head in return and we all balance on the fence waiting for the others. Before we know it there is about 6 others heading our way my mother leading them. Her fur glistens in the moon light almost the same color as mine only a bit more paler and she has the same green eyes as my brother. She smiles at me and my brother before jumping down very agile like. The rest of us jump down not-so agile-like including me. She must have experience from escorting test takers for so long. We head over to Four trees through Dauntless territory since it is the only, and shortest way. It is the only time other than the Gathering when we are allowed to cross through another territory. Half-way there everyone already seems to be trudging tired from the long walk, except for my mother her tail is erect and her legs are still trotting but she slows down so the others can keep up. We make it to Four trees to find everyone there already. I see everyone in their own groups Dauntless fooling around laughing, Candor sitting near the middle of the clearing, Erudite sitting near the trees chatting about knowledge probably, and Amity laughing about something, everything probably. And then we circle back to us the last to arrive Abnegation, standing silently until it is time for all of us to head to High-Stones. I walk next to Caleb and he stands next to me supporting me though I feel as if we are both supporting each other we will find out what our new faction will be. Everyone stands ready to leave but all the leaders step onto a large boulder in the middle of the clearing. I recognize Blackstar on the top Dauntless leader, bellow him is Shellstar Erudite leader, then Clawstar of Amity, Slatestar of Candor, and Marcus Abnegation leader, _our_ leader. Blackstars loud yowl rang through the clearing everyone silencing except the Dauntless took a while of course. "Most of you are here today to take the aptitude test today. That means you have reached the age of six moons and will be choosing to stay at your original faction or to a new one." Everyone nods knowingly. "Your result does not mean you are mandatory to choose it you are welcome to choose any faction but those who fail to follow protocol or initiation will choose the factionless life." Some look undisturbed by this and some cats look nervous. Most are nervous about surviving initiation already but I am nervous of what my result will be. Blackstar explains more about following 'faction before blood' and how much it means which seems to take longer than expected and he finally leaps down as we all follow him to the High-Stones decide our fates...

* * *

Five cats from each clan are taken in at a time and are each watched by the medicine cats as they follow them in their dreams. I shuffle my paws as I sit next to Caleb nervous and he sits close to me to comfort me and I comfort him. Before we know it five cats exit the cave and walk back to their factions to think about their results and Caleb is called next along with four other cats. I give him a small smile hoping to comfort him only to get a strained smile in return. All five cats go in once again and we wait for a while before they come back out again in about five to ten minutes. I smile again to greet Caleb and I want to know what his results were even though they could obviously be Abnegation, and we aren't allowed to share our results. But he comes out with a shocked look, looking down at his paws. He looks up at me with a blank face and touches his tail to my shoulder before heading back down to Abnegation. "Bea" I hear my name being called by a slim brown she-cat with slanted brown eyes. I gulp and stand my tail tucked between my legs. We make our way into the cave and it seems a bit more cramped than I thought it would have been. The space is so narrow my whiskers touch the walls beside me but I exhale once we reach open space which is beautiful. There is moonlight filtering through a hole in the ceiling reflecting a small piece of water in the center of the cave. In the middle of the water is a small but tall boulder stretching toward the hole in the ceiling. Each cat separates into their own secluded area with their medicine cats and I stand with mind. "Lay down next to the water," She says softly I nod and obey as she said. "My name is Hawkflight and I will be your test administrator." I nod and look into the water to see my reflection, my first time seeing what I look like and I see well, _me_. "Touch your nose to the water," I look at her my eyes wide, and she seems to be amused by this, "It's alright you won't drown," I look back down at the water take a deep breath and slowly dip my nose toward the water...

* * *

I wake up but I don't find myself in the cave anymore I find myself _outside_ the cave. I hear a noise coming from the cave and my Abnegation senses tell me to stay away but my curiosity says to go. I gingerly step forward and walk through the entrance. I keep going and find myself in a different place than the original cave. I am in a cavern and there are five paths. One has fire, one has water, one has rocks, one has a dirt path, and one finally has shards sticking out of the walls. I step toward them and wonder what I am supposed to do now. I almost leap out of my fur in surprise when I hear a familiar voice behind me. _My_ voice. "Choose" the other me says. "W-what will happen?"

"Choose" She says once more. I shake my head, _what is the purpose of this?_ I turn toward the paths then back but she is gone. I then hear a growling coming from behind me. I turn to the growling and find it's a dog and then turn back around to find a tiny kit crying. My eyes widen in alarm wondering what to do, _Fight? Escape and leave the kit behind? Escape with the kit?_ The dog lunges, but not at me, at the kit. Before I know it I am clawing and growling at the dog scratching whatever I can. I land a hard blow on its muzzle but it only does little help, _I can't fight this dog on my own!_ I give all my strength into my final blow but it only gives me enough time to escape and grab the kit. I grab the kit by its scruff and it continues wailing and wiggling in my jaws. I don't let go and I run into the flames knowing the dog wouldn't follow me in there. I run with an extra burst and disappear in the flames...

* * *

I gasp as I lift my head from the water panting my eyes are wide and I look at Hawkflight she is staring at me with a bewildered look. She scans the cave and I do too but I see everyone is still asleep. "What's my result?" Is the first thing I ask. She doesn't answer and only looks into the water. "Hawkflight?" I ask. She looks at me with a blank look in her eyes, "They were…" She looks around as if someone was watching or hearing, "Inconclusive," She says it so quietly I almost don't hear her. "What?" I question bewildered. "But the test is supposed to tell me what faction to choose the test-"

"The test. Didn't. Work on you," She says emphasizing each word. "You were supposed to choose a path but instead you stayed in the same spot. The path you chose was supposed to determine which one will be your faction and you would be put into another simulation but you stayed and I decided to put in the next simulation to rule out some factions," She pauses making sure I understood what she was saying. "You fought the dog which made Dauntless an obvious choice and ruled out Amity. But then you stopped fighting and kept Abnegation by taking the kit with you and Erudite stayed because when you stopped fighting, you _knew_ you couldn't fight the dog."

I look at her confused she still hasn't explained clearly what she means but she still hasn't told me about Candor. "So is Candor my result?" She shook her head, "No it was ruled out when you argued with 'yourself'."

"So what am I?" She leaned in close to my ear and whispered, "Divergent,"


	3. Chapter 2: Choosing Ceremony

**Chapter 2:**

I am still laying down and I tilt my head a confused look on my face, "Divergent?" I ask. Her eyes widen and have a look of caution and she shushes me as if I said it too loud. "You can't tell anyone about this not even your family."

I nod but she shakes her head. "You have to understand how dangerous this is." I have a look of worry on my face and she seems to notice and then gives me a reassuring look. "As a Divergent you had the result of three factions, Abnegation, Erudite, and Dauntless."

 _Dauntless_ , I think to myself, _I have Dauntless a result_. "I'll tell them your result was Abnegation. So it's better if you choose that faction. You'll be safer there." I hear quiet groans behind her and see them all waking up. "Good Luck" She adds quickly, before I head out of the cave with the others.

* * *

I take my time walking back home, it gave me time to think about my 'Divergence' as Hawkflight calls it. I think over what she had told me, _I'll tell them your result was Abnegation, you'll be safer there_.

 _Safer? How dangerous can being 'Divergent' be?_ When she told me that, I felt relieved that I would be in Abnegation but also disappointed, but had gotten Dauntless as a possible result.

 _Does that mean I could choose Dauntless?_ I am so into thinking about it I almost bump into the fence that marks the beginning of Abnegation territory. I stand at the bottom staring at the top of the fence thinking, oblivious of my surroundings then scramble up and head home.

* * *

I wake up from the same clanging as yesterday morning. I hadn't dreamed of anything that night since I was so tired and because I stayed up a bit later thinking about my results. I stood and trudged over to my bowl and felt my twolegs hand stroking my head.

 _Today's choosing day,_ I think as I walk towards the door to meet my brother. I think of my results on the way, _I am not choosing Erudite, I could never stand them. Abnegation is what Hawkflight will be putting in, it's the best choice according to her. But then there's Dauntless…_

I am startled out of my thoughts when I hear my name being shouted. "Bea!" I see Caleb with a worried look in his eyes as he stares at me. "Are you alright? Did you get enough sleep?" I smile amused at how worried my brother is about me and say, "I'm fine Caleb, I just got home a bit later since I was one of the last few and didn't get enough sleep last night." He sighs, probably relieved. "Well we are heading out at sun-high. I'll see you at the fence." He touches his nose to mine briefly and heads back to his twoleg house. "I'll see you at the fence," I reply to him even if he is already gone.

* * *

I stand beside my brother alone on the fence since we are the first to arrive. "Are you nervous?" I remember asking him that when we were going to take our aptitude test but he never gave me a straight answer. He nodded his head and I couldn't help but nod my head too.

I'm not sure why he was nervous, I mean he would choose Abnegation for sure and no one would judge him for that, but me, I have no idea what I will choose yet. I feel too selfish for Abnegation and too weak to join Dauntless. I turn around to see the other test takers and their families heading towards the fence and my mother and father in the lead. My mother smiles at me and my brother, her eyes shining, and my father only has a small smile but his eyes show he is as happy as my mother. When everyone is up on the fence we all leap down the other side and start walking. My brother and I stay at each others side and my mother slows down to walk beside us.

"Are you ready?" She asks us looking at us with a soft expression. Caleb gives a curt nod but I just return my mother's stare. "Your father and I love you no matter what." She looks at my brother then locks eyes with mine. _Does she know?_ I ask myself. She walks ahead and stands beside my father and soon we reach Four Trees. I see Dauntless, Erudite, and Candor have arrived but Amity has not arrived yet. The Abnegation families settle down in our usual spot while Caleb, me and the other cats settle in a line around the large boulder.

One by one we will be called up to choose our new faction or stay in the same one. I sit down but my forelegs wobble, Caleb seems to notice this and he presses close to my side. I lean into him and close my eyes wishing this was over. I hear laughing and open my eyes to see the Amity walking in through the tree arch entrance. Blackstar and the other leaders begin climbing up the High-rock starting the Gathering.

"Cats of all factions, we are all gathered here today for a special ceremony," Blackstar says. "The Choosing Ceremony, where each cat of 6 moons will choose a faction." Blackstar looks down at Marcus and they nod to each other. Marcus stands and climbs back down the rock. He then sits behind five tree stumps. Each have markings, carved from our ancestors' ages ago.

The first one has flames engraved in the front for Dauntless, the second has a collar resembling the Abnegation cats in twolegplace, the third has a swirling design meaning the windy moors of the Amity cats, the fourth has a scale with a cat on each side for Candor, and the last one has a flowing river design for the Erudite cats.

Marcus explains what each cat should do when they are called up and he motions to a pile of wet mud on the far right of the stumps. "You will step one of your paws into the mud and leave a paw-print behind on the stump of your chosen faction." The ceremony starts by Marcus calling the first name, which is a boy from Dauntless. I tune out and begin worrying over my choice. _Abnegation? Dauntless?_ I look up to see a Candor she-cat put her paw on the Amity stump, _The first transfer._

I hear my brother's name being called next and look at him. He turns to me with a worried look but then it changes to a reassuring smile. He calmly walks forward and presses his paw into the mud standing in front of the Abnegation stump.

I first think he is going to choose Abnegation but he moves to the water stump and my eyes widen. He presses his paw firmly on top of the stump leaving his paw-print. There are many gasps and whispers in the crowd and Marcus quickly quiets them down. So many thoughts go through my mind,

 _Is that why he was so worried when he came out from his test?_

 _Has he been thinking about going to Erudite before?_

I am snapped out of my thoughts when my name is called. I stand my legs slightly shaking but stand up straight realizing there are many cats watching me. I reluctantly walk up and sink my paw into the mud. I draw it out and my gaze shifts to the coals and to the pebbles.

My mother's words repeat in my head, _Your father and I love you no matter what_. I look at the crowd and immediately find her gaze boring into mine. She gives me a smile and I turn back. I close my eyes tight and lay my paw on the stump with the flames...

 _I am Brave,_

 _I am Selfish,_

 _I am Dauntless..._

 **A/N:** _ **I finally found out how to work the editing and posting stories! I hope you enjoyed the prologue and Chapter One. Chapter 3 will be posted maybe on Thursday, Friday or Saturday next week. Hope you enjoyed this chapter please review!**_


	4. Chapter 3: Welcome to Dauntless

**Chapter 3:**

The ceremony ends shortly after the last three choosing cats. I stand next to all the Dauntless before I am pushed forward by running cats.

I catch my mother and father's eyes before I leave and see my mother smiling at me with sad but lighthearted eyes.

My father has a hard expression on my face and they are soon gone from my sight as we are leaving Fourtrees.

We reach the familiar oak trees of Dauntless territory and before I know it cats are beginning to climb the trees.

My eyes widen as I see the originally born Dauntless cats climb the trees with ease.

Some of the transfers, including me, hesitate before climbing.

I soon find myself mimicking the Dauntless cats movements climbing onto a tree halfway to the first branch. I don't look down and keep climbing my eyes set on the branch above.

I am out of breath once I reach the second branch and see a paw stretching down to help me up. I hold on to it and am pulled up to see a tan tabby she-cat with brown eyes.

"Hey" she says just as out of breath as I am.

"Hello," I reply.

"I'm Mothpaw." She says flicking her tail in greeting.

I don't say my name since I am not sure whether or not if I want to keep it in this new faction.

She turns around and I follow her gaze to see a cat leaping from tree to tree deeper into Dauntless territory.

"They're jumping!" Says a burly black tom with brown eyes.

"Well it's either jump or be factionless," says a light grey tom with dark green eyes.

He jumps, saying nothing else, to another tree and almost falls off the branch he lands on but scrambles up and continues jumping following the others.

"Jump together?" Mothpaw says.

I nod and I count to three.

"1… 2… 3…!"

We both jump yowling on our way and we land on a branch thankfully.

My claws dig into the tree afraid that I may fall.

"That was fun!" Mothpaw says now smiling.

I smile back at her but mine is a strained.

"Come on, think of it like flying!" She says leaping ahead of me and turning back with a reassuring but excited look.

"Come on cats-name-I-don't-know!"

I laugh and take a flying leap to the tree she is at and I land better than my landing on the last tree. Mothpaw and I are now racing through the trees seeing who can catch up first.

I don't care how high up we are anymore I just love the feeling of the wind as we race through the trees. She ends up winning and we see everyone starting to climb back down to the ground.

"Wasn't that fun!" She says once we meet each other on the ground.

I nod trying to catch my breath but we then hear a voice at the edge of the cliff.

"Welcome initiates," There is a large grey tabby with amber eyes and a torn ear and a few scars on his face standing at the edge of the cliff as if there is no edge _._

"We are now at the entrance of Dauntless camp,"

The transferred initiates and I all share a questioning look but the Dauntless born seem to be looking at us with smirks on their faces.

The cat continues speaking, "Well who's going first?" Everyone seems to back away at the opportunity, hesitant to jump to un-certain death.

I lift my tail and the words come out of my mouth before I can hesitate. "I will." I step forward and I hear a snicker behind me. I turn to see the light grey tom again.

"A kittypet?" He says with a humorous glow in his eyes. "Who would have known?"

I only glare at him and say, "I didn't see you coming up here," I hear other small laughs which mainly come from Mothpaw and two other toms standing beside her.

The light grey tom just glares at them then back at me.

I turn back to the cliff and see how steep it is, all I see are trees and the leaves blocking the ground.

 _Don't think just jump,_

I finally leap off the cliff and for a moment I feel like I am flying and it is a beautiful moment that only lasts for a few seconds.

I gasp as my paws hit water and I struggle to swim back up to the surface. I feel a pinch on my scruff and I am soon carried to shore taking quick breaths and coughing water out of my mouth.

I am set down softly on shore and stand up quickly to regain my balance.

I shake out my fur and I hear my collar bell ringing then hear a female voice growling.

"Hey watch it!"

I open my eyes to see an orange she-cat standing slightly soaked,

"Sorry" I say.

I hear a small but deep chuckle behind me and see a large brown tom with thick fur standing behind me.

What intrigues me most are his eyes,

Deep…

Dark…

Blue...

I shake my head and snap out of my trance and see him looking down on me.

"What's your name?" he asks.

"B-" I hesitate which makes him smirk.

"Choose wisely, you don't get to pick again."

I think for a moment remembering the normal apprentice names the initiates have.

"Blazepaw," I say after seconds of thinking. He nods as if approving of it.

"Make the announcement Four," The orange she-cat says.

He lifts his head and shouts, "First Jumper! Blazepaw!"

I turn to see who he is shouting to and see multiple cats standing in a group and then they all yell and cheer.

"Welcome to Dauntless," hesays.

 **A/N:** _ **So she finally met Four! I know Warrior cats don't have nicknames but then again it's a crossover and I don't want them to be focused more on one story than it is on the other. If you guys want a roster so you know who's who you can ask but you can obviously tell Bea/Goldpaw and Four are Beatrice/Tris and Tobias/Four. Hope you enjoyed the story!**_

 _ **Please review! Each one is a piece of encouragement.**_


	5. Chapter 4: Entering Dauntless

**A/N:** _ **Welcome to Chapter Four (Ha get it?).**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent or Warriors, I absolutely love these two series though.**_

 **Chapter 4:**

I wait at the bottom alone for the other initiates to come down.

The second cat to jump is Mothpaw and she plummets down, shrieking, but is abruptly cut off once she hits the surface of the water.

The brown tom continues to shout everyone's name, greetings follow along from the other Dauntless and in a few moments every cat has jumped off the ledge.

"Dauntless born cats go with Foxfang others follow me,"

I see the Dauntless born break into a run, with Foxfang in the lead. The rest of us head the opposite way.

We continue walking for about three minutes and I almost run into a cat when we come to a stop. I crane my neck to get a good look to where we stopped and I spot the brown tom sitting a few tail lengths away from a large sandy hollow.

"This is where you will be training. I usual work with the guards around the border but I will be training one of you,"

"What I mean by that is each of you will get a mentor and I may be assigned to one of you,"

He pauses to make sure we all understand.

"My name is Four"

"Like the number?" Mothpaw asks smirking.

His eyes land on her and stay blank but are down to slits, "Exactly like the number."

He continues on and motions with his tail for us to follow him again. We head the same way the Dauntless born went and find ourselves back where we started. I get a better look at it since no cats are jumping.

I follow the lake and it trails out to a river and at the end is a waterfall. A log blocks it but it seems as if it could dislodge at any moment. Rocks surround the edge of the river and the bottom of them are worn away.

"This here is the Drop."

"Almost every year a cat jumps at least once, but not into the water," He adds ominously.

I shiver at the thought of plummeting down without anything to save my fall.

We continue walking the way the Dauntless born had went and end up above a huge hole in the ground.

It looked as if a giant cat scooped their paw into it and just left it there.

"This here is the Pit-"

"The Pit?"

I cringe when I hear her voice again. This time Four walks up to her and gives her a glare,

"What's your name," He says in a calm but chillingly quiet tone. It makes her eyes widen and she shrinks in her spot.

"Mothpaw" she manages to squeak.

"Well Mothpaw, if you want to survive here in Dauntless you should learn to speak when you are addressed to," He snapped.

She nods and he walks past the Pit and we all follow to a tree stump in the middle of a tiny clearing. There were a few trees which seemed to make a dome around it.

"This is where you'll be staying through initiation."

We all looked around and before he left he said,

"Get settled into a spot and head over to the Pit"

After I had chosen my spot near the tree stump next to Mothpaw.

Her and I trotted over to the pit and couldn't find the entrance, then she saw two toms, a black one and a white one.

"Hey, Nightpaw!" I heard her shout and the black toms head turned and he smiled.

"There you are," He said stopping for us to catch up.

"Who's this?" she asked and motioned to the white tom.

"I could ask you the same thing," He said chuckling and nodding to me.

I look down at my paws shyly and I hear Mothpaw introducing me,

"This is…" She hesitates, "Say, I never got your name," She says laughing.

"Blazepaw," I say loud enough for her to hear.

"Oh! Ok, this is Blazepaw" She says looking back at the white tom then Nightpaw expectantly.

"This is Grasspaw," He says flicking his tail toward him.

"Nice to meet you," Grasspaw says, I finally get a good look at him and see his eyes are a deep but a light shade of green.

I nod my greeting and see everyone except for us are gathered in the Pit.

"We should start heading down now," Mothpaw said without hesitating she jumped down a rock path and settled in an empty area waiting for us.

I lay down next to her with Nightpaw on my left side a decent distance away and Grasspaw on his left, but then I see Four sitting a few tail-lengths from us eating something I don't recognize.

"So which faction did you come from?" Nightpaw asks, it takes me a second to realize he is asking me.

"Abnegation," I reply.

"Oh I'm from Candor," He said.

I looked up to see Mothpaw walking towards us and I never realized she had left my side.

She settles back next to me with the same food I saw Four eating. She seems to notice my confused look and asks, "Have you never seen a thrush before?"

"Is that what it is?"

"Oh right I remember, Abnegation cats eat those weird pellets," she says.

"They look like mouse droppings, but they are actually oddly made to taste like normal meat like what we eat but with a weird texture" Grasspaw says which makes us all laugh.

"Let me guess you're an Erudite?" Mothpaw replies with a smirk.

"Let me guess you're a Candor?" Grasspaw said mimicking her.

"Ha well-" She is cut off by Fours voice,

"I don't want to hear you talking about your old factions," He said looking up from his food. "Your Dauntless now," He bends his head back down to take a bite of his food.

I can't help but ask, "Were you a transfer too, Or Dauntless born?"

He looks up with a blank expression but squinted eyes, "What makes you think you can ask me that question?" He says with a normal tone but it only gives me shivers, I don't break my eye contact with him though.

"I don't know maybe because you're so approachable…" I pause before adding sarcastically, "Like a pile of thorns."

He doesn't reply but just returns my stare with a hard one until we see the large grey tabby we saw at the Drop, come up next to Four.

"Hey Four, how are you doing with the new initiates so far,"

The grey toms voice doesn't sound friendly and my fur bristles nervously.

Four just shrugs and continues eating his prey.

"So I heard you turned down another-"

"I don't want that rank," Four says looking up at the grey tabby with a glare.

They seem to go at this for a few seconds until the grey tabby gets up,

"Well, I'm glad you haven't change your mind," He says with a menacing smirk and walks off towards a small group of older cats.

"Who was that?" I ask him.

"Ashfire, Dauntless deputy." He says still glaring in his direction.

"Doesn't he seem a bit young?" Mothpaw asks.

"Age doesn't matter here," He says getting up leaving the remains of his food behind concluding our conversation.

"Well that was a joyful conversation," Mothpaw said eating the prey she brought over. "You wanna try?" She said asking me.

I shrug, "Why not, we are Dauntless now," I say trying to mimick Fours voice. I see a shadow loom over me and I know I am in trouble. I look up to see Four with his normal glare on his face looking down on me.

"Careful Blazepaw…" He says before walking over to his spot picking up the carcass of the food and walking off again.

"You my friend have a death-wish," Mothpaw said holding back a laugh once Four was out of ear-shot.

 **A/N:** _ **Yay Chapter 4! I hope you guys are enjoying my fanfiction so far I finally got the first book for Warriors Cats for my Birthday Party. I am so excited to read it (again). Please review and let me know what you think!**_


	6. Chapter 5: Ceremony Skirmish

**A/N: _HELLO READERS! I welcome you to Divergent Warriors! You have met some of the characters and here is a little summary on who's who:_**

 ** _Mothpaw- Christina_**

 ** _Grasspaw- Will_**

 ** _Nightpaw- Al_**

 ** _Blazepaw- Tris_**

 ** _Four- Tobias_**

 ** _Ashfire- Eric_**

 ** _Blackstar- Max_**

 ** _If you have any question on other cats/people just ask in a review or PM me._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors or Divergent_**

 **Chapter 5:**

After we all eat the transferred initiates follow Ashfire to the training hollow. Four seemed to have left even though he was our trainer.

Ashfire stops at the edge of the hollow and paces in front of us while speaking, "My name is Ashfire and I am Dauntless deputy, which means whatever I say you do, I will be overseeing your training along with Four but not as an initiate trainer, just to observe. If you are not on time to the training hollow you will be considered factionless."

He pauses as if to expect exclamations but it stays silent.

"You have to, and will be there, at sun-high. Training ends once the sun touches the mountains. The remaining time is your leisure time. You may do whatever you like but if you plan on leaving the territory you must have a Dauntless escort."

"Dauntless borns and transfers are separate during each stage of training but you are all ranked together, your mentors will bring back a report on how your training is going every two days."

"Ranked?" Says a large she-cat with brown fur.

"You are ranked to determine your jobs after initiation. You are also ranked because only a few of you will get into Dauntless."

"What?" I hear Mothpaw says with a shocked and confused look on her face.

"Only a limited amount of you will make it into Dauntless. The remaining who are the last few are cut."

I resist the urge to shudder but I look down at my paws my eyes wide. I seem to be the smallest of all the initiates, and we are only the transfers I am also the only Abnegation. Many cats already know that since my collar still lingers around my neck, _I will need to get rid of it soon…_

"What happens if we are cut?" Says the light grey tom who had criticized me before I had jumped off the Drop, I had learned his name was Greypaw.

"You become factionless," Ashfire says emotionless.

Everyone seems to be surprised by this but not me. This strikes fear into everyone at the moment, but this makes me feel colder, harder.

The brown she-cat stands up defiantly though her tail is tucked between her tail and her eyes are filled with terror. "But that's unfair! If only we had known-"

"If you had known then what? Would you have chosen differently?" Ashfire growls. "If that's what it is then you should leave now,"

She sits back down looking down at her paws deafeated.

He walks through us as we spread to the side to make room as he leaves.

"You chose us, now we get to choose you,"

He disappears in the shadows of the trees and leaves us behind in the training hollow.

~LINE~

Everyone settles in their sleeping spots.

Mothpaw and I sit next to each other conversing about what had just happened. It soon becomes dark and the only light provided is the moonlight filtering through the trees.

"Goodnight Blazepaw" Mothpaw says as she curls her tail over her nose. I soon hear her softly snoring as I begin to drift off into sleep.

Before I am dragged into darkness I hear whimpering ahead of me. I see Nightpaw shuddering in his sleep and I think he is having a bad dream but he seems to be awake and attempting to muffle his sobs by covering his face with the moss provided as our bedding. My Abnegation senses tell me to go over to him and comfort him but I think otherwise. I am not Abnegation anymore, I am not selfless. I turn the other way so I don't have to see him sobbing and I almost let whimper out too but I only close my eyes and block out Nightpaws whines.

I fall asleep not regretting not going to console Nightpaw but I fall asleep with a damp patch on my cheek.

* * *

"Today you will be assigned to your mentors," Four says.

My eyes still droop with tiredness, we had to wake up earlier than usual today since we had to assign mentors and then start training. We all sit in the Pit which isn't as loud as usual, I guess the Dauntless aren't morning cats either.

"Once you are assigned a mentor you are not allowed to change it, you will listen and learn to and from your mentor. These tips in training will help you rise in your ranks in Dauntless," He continues speaking paces in front of us so we can all hear what he is saying.

All of our heads snap up as we hear Blackstar yowling on top of the large boulder for the faction to gather.

"Today we have the mentor assignment," He says looking down at the initiates. He continues with a speech of what Four had already explained and begins with the Dauntless born.

The first to come up is a brown tom with one white paw. He is paired with another tom who looks exactly like him but a bit bigger. _They must be brothers._ They touch noses after Blackstar says the ceremonial words for pairing a mentor and an apprentice together.

After for what seems like moons the transfers are paired one by one to their mentors.

Mothpaw is paired with a dark ginger she-cat with green eyes, Grasspaw is paired with a slender tan tom, and lastly Nightpaw is paired with a tortouiseshell she-cat with white paws and belly.

I realize I am next and also the last.

"Blazepaw please come forward,"

I hear my name and I immediately become nervous. I feel the same as I had been during the choosing ceremony. I stand and attempt to keep my legs from wobbling and I straighten out my posture walking forward my head held high. My collar rings with every step I take and some cats smirk and whisper which doesn't help with how nervous I am.

I finally stand in front of Blackstar and he looks down on me, he is so large that his whole shadow consumes me.

"State your name," He says.

" _Blazepaw_ ," I say squeak but then clear my throat and say louder, "Blazepaw"

He nods, "Blazepaw from this day forward your mentor will be Four," I grit my teeth at his name. Of all the cats that could have been my mentor.

He sits beside Blackstar and Blackstar turns to him and speaks, "Four do you promise to pass all that you know to this initiate?"

He nods, "I do,"

"Then from this day forward your new apprentice will be Blazepaw,"

All the cats in the clan begin to chant my name but then I hear one shout in particular and see it is coming from Greypaw.

"I can't believe it, she still has her collar on and you're letting this- this… _kittypet,_ join Dauntless?"

I turn around my fur bristling and my eyes blazing with anger but he continues on.

"That collar will scare away all the prey in the forest and-"

I don't let him finish and I lunge at him I don't care if everyone is watching anymore but I will prove I am good enough for Dauntless.

I bite down as hard as I can and I realize I am biting down on his fore-leg. I hear a screech of pain and I am soon batted away and I feel blood welling on the tip of my ear.

I quickly reposition myself and crouch my hind-legs ready to spring. He swipes a paw and I duck quickly and slide underneath him, my size doing me some good, and claw his underbelly. I stand back up with fur lodged between my claws.

He winces with pain and turns back fury blazing in his eyes. He runs and springs but lands on the ground where he expected to land on me.

I hiss and arch my back to look as menacing as I can but I don't expect Greypaw to retaliate so fast and before I know it he lunged for my neck but I don't feel the piercing of teeth.

I feel something tighten around my neck instead, _My collar._ I wriggle and struggle to get out from his grip but before I know it I hear a loud _snap_ and I fall back into the dirt.

I shake my head and don't hear the ringing of the bell, instead I hear… nothing and I feel lighter.

I stand up and see my pink collar in Greypaw's jaws and him sitting dazed in the dust.

Blackstar walked calmly over to Greypaw and took the collar from him laying it down in the center of the clearing, "The collar has broken which means Blazepaw's bonds to her past clan have as well."

He paused walking over and resting his head on mine, "I welcome her as an initiate of Dauntless."

I lick his shoulder in return and he pulls back. I sit back with the other initiates and Four moves to sit next to me.

I don't look at him, only straight ahead thinking about the fight with Greypaw,

 _I have proved myself to the Dauntless, but will I prove enough to make it in?_

 **A/N: _As you can see I used the fight scene in Warriors: Into the Wild and threw in a little Divergent twist (Kinda)_**

 ** _Also I am starting another story of the Divergent Trilogy. It is called Music Connects us. Here is a little summary:_**

 ** _Tris Prior is a music teacher at Chicago High. She dreams to be a famous singer and go to one of the best school of the arts: Dauntless School of the Arts. Starting out as a music teacher at different schools to earn money for her college tuition she meets a man, also the principal of Chicago High: Tobias Eaton. When she is offered a full time job at Chicago High she gladly accepts it. As the school year goes by she grows closer and closer to the principal. But when it is time for her to leave what will she do? Will she stay with a man she loves or follow her dream?_**

 ** _Let me know what you think of this introduction and if you would read it in the reviews!_**


End file.
